This invention pertains to oil filters that use permanent magnets, instead of (or as an adjunct to) paper filters, to remove micro particles (between 40 micro millimeter and about 1 micro millimeter) that cannot be removed by conventional paper filter, as well as to prevent the degradation process of oil with the magnetic array. This will extend the life of instruments, improve fuel efficiency, reduce air pollution, and reduce waste products from disposing the filter cartridges by replacing the conventional oil filters and strainers, which use paper filter, that are installed on automobiles, motor cycles, trains, boats, airplanes, industrial vehicles and machinery, etc.
Contemporary or traditional oil filters are available in two types: element-exchangeable, full-flow filters and spin-on oil filters. The element exchangeable, full-flow filter does not have a relief valve but the filter paper is replaceable. With spin-on filters, a relief valve element and casing are formed together, and the paper filter is integral to the device. Both types use paper as the primary filter element.
The present invention makes a distinction between oil filters that use a paper filtering element and those, such as the invention, that use permanent magnets (positioned like pole to like pole, with intermingling magnetic fields) as the agent for removing microscopic metallic particles from lubricating fluid. Contemporary or traditional oil filters utilize temporary, paper filtering elements that cannot remove particles smaller than approximately 40 micro millimeters. The present invention represents an improvement in the art through its ability to remove from lubricating oil the smallest measurable metallic particles.
Approximately 50 million new cars are manufactured around the world each year with an average operating span of 9.3 years in Japan, 11 years in the United States and 12 years in Germany. If an average ten-year automobile operating span is assumed, roughly 500 million automobiles are in use simultaneously around the globe. With this figure, and the additional assumption that oil filters (or their paper elements) are replaced once a year, the number of oil filters with paper elements used annually, exceeds 500 million. Add the fact that new cars come with paper filters installed, and the annual use of paper oil filter elements reaches nearly 600 million units. The average amount of paper used in one filter cartridge is approximately 23.5 grams. 80,000 tons of wood is required to produce 600 million, 23.5 gram paper filter elements. Additionally, 40 to 60 thousand tons of wood (or 40 to 60 thousand trees) is necessary every year to produce paper packaging for these oil filters. If we take into consideration motorcycles, industrial vehicles, hydraulic machinery, air compressor, etc., an estimated 200 thousand tons of wood (or 200 thousand trees) consumed each year just for the production and packaging of oil filters. Furthermore, the kind of long fiber used in filter paper is harvested primarily from coniferous trees, which grow comparatively slowly. Consequently, extending the life of lubricating oils and machinery, reducing fuel consumption and the emission of polluting gases, and decreasing the volume of waste from disposable, paper oil filters, are each significant elements in any environmental protection strategy. There is a need for a new kind of oil filter that will be a solution to these problems.
It is reported above that permanent magnets can be used to remove microscopic metallic particles from the lubricating oil of internal combustion engines such as those used in trucks, automobiles, motorcycles, and trains, etc. But there are two different approaches to appropriating permanent magnets for this purpose. One approach is to place multiple magnets such that their North and South poles face each other and let oil flow between them.
Another approach is to position multiple magnets such that each magnet's North pole faces to another magnet's North pole, and each magnet's South pole faces another magnet's South pole while oil flows between these opposing magnetic fields. Regarding this method, the inventor in question has submitted patent applications--"lubricant anti-deterioration device using magnets (publication#6-9984)" and "removal of magnetic metal particles in a liquid and anti-scaling with removal device (publication#2-36300)"--for the efficacious placement of repelling permanent magnets. Any of these devices are to be used together with oil filters that utilize paper elements and which purpose is to attract magnetic metal particles in motor oil, and to delay oil degradation by the imposition of magnetic fields. By combining the opposing magnet device and oil filters with paper elements, maximum oil cleaning and maintenance will be achieved.